


It's All True

by BridgetRose115



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetRose115/pseuds/BridgetRose115
Summary: Alright peeps, heres the crossover no one asked for but I wanted so i'm writing it.After her mother dies, Hope, unsure of what to do next finds herself in Virgina in Will LaMontange's living room. Will had represented the human faction in New Orleans for years before moving to Virgina to start a family with JJ. Over the years Will grew close to Hayley, Freya, and Hope. When JJ meets Hope she instantly cared for the girl in an ill advised attempt to help her gets the BAU involved in the world of the supernatural.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	It's All True

She stood on his doorstep waiting, trying to figure out how to do this. Her Parents and uncle were dead and she now had to tell one of her mother's closest friends about it. Hope wishes Will could have been there for the funeral, but she and Freya were so upset that like Declan he hadn't known. 

"OK, I have to go but,....." JJ trailed off when she saw the young girl on her doorstep. "Um, hi, can I help you?" before Hope could answer Will appeared in the door way.

"Hope, what are you doing here?" He was so happy to see her, but soon noticed that Hayley was nowhere in sight. He knew how protective she was it was summer break and there was no way Hayley would let Hope come to Virgina without her or Freya.

"It'm my mom," tears stung her eyes as she spoke, "um, there was an accident," she wiped her eye to keep the tear from falling, "she didn't make it."

"Hope, i'm so sorry." Will embraced the young girl and JJ, sensing it was a personal matter headed for her car. Will ushered Hope inside. "What happened?" he questioned.

"She died protecting me from vampires who believed that hybrids were abominations. It's my fault." she could no longer hold in the tears that trailed down her face. “Just like Dad and Elijah.”

“It’s not your fault, Hope.” he pulled her to his side. She told him everything: The Hallow, Henry, everything. After Hope calmed down Will went to make them tea and call JJ. He knew she would have questions.

“Hey, Will is everything alright? Who was that girl?” JJ couldn’t help the questions that spilled from her lips.

“Her name is Hope Marshall, I knew her mother and aunt when I was in New Orleans. Her mom died a few weeks ago.” Will sighed as he picked out mugs for him and Hope. “Would it be alright if I let her stay here for a few days? She’d never ask, but I know she doesn’t want to go home, be surrounded by memories of her mom.”

“Yeah, that’s ok.” JJ didn’t really know much about Will’s life in New Orleans, but she could tell he cared for this girl and she needed him. After exchanging goodbyes they hung up and before long JJ was at the BAU. 

Their case was a child abduction in New Jersey. She listened to Penelope present the case but couldn’t get the girl out of her head. 

“Hey, Pen.” JJ stopped the analyst on her way out, “Could you run a name for me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Penelope would do anything for her team, especially something as easy as running a name. 

“Hope and Hayley Marshall.”

“Can I ask why?” Pen was always curious.

“Hayley is an old friend of Will’s. Her daughter Hope showed up on our doorstep this morning, apparently her mom died.” 

“Poor girl,” They made their way to her office.

“Yeah, something just feels off. I mean she can’t be older than fifteen and she’s here alone right after her mom died.” 

“I will search and call with what I find.”

``````````````````````````

The case was surprisingly simple and they got the boy back before the twenty four hour mark. JJ was on the plane when she got called by Penelope. 

“Ok I got some weird news.” JJ walked towards the front of the plane to avoid walking up Reid who was soundly asleep. “I have a lot on Hayley, her full name is Hayley Marshall-Kenner, a widow who bounced around the foster system before running away. I have a few shoplifting arrests, pretty standard for a runaway. But nothing interesting after 2012 until her death in a car accident that looks kinda sketchy.”

“And her daughter.”

“This is the really weird part. I have no birth records, no hospital records, nada, only record of her is her enrollment at the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted in Mystic Falls, Virgina.” JJ had no idea how that was even possible, you had to have medical records to go to school. “So I keep digging and found a teenage boy who was brutally murdered in the French Quarter around the time her mother died, and guess where he went to school?”

“The Salvatore School.” JJ had a bad feeling about this.

“Ding, ding.” 

“Ok, thanks Pen.” JJ had no idea what was going on. She got out her laptop and looked at the files Penelope had emailed her. It was clear to her that Hayley’s death was a coverup and Henry’s case was never solved.

“Hotch, is there any way for someone to be enrolled in school without medical records in Virginia?” He was the only one who had a kid enrolled so she hoped he’d know. 

“No, why?” she told him about Hope and Hayley. He agreed that it was weird and since they didn’t have another case he decided they would look into it. 

`````````````````````````

That night when JJ got home she found her husband asleep on the coach Hope on one side of him and Henry on the other the tv still playing in the background. She wondered in that moment how close the detective was with this mysterious young girl. She wondered why he felt so strongly that he needed to protect her. She wondered what had happened to her, why there was no record of a Hope Marshall outside of a boarding school in Virginia. She wanted answers and her team was going to help her find them.


End file.
